Ascension Fanfic - Killing Our Light/Samming's Perspective
Summer's POV "You blush like crazy. It was only a forehead kiss," Haku yawns, rubbing at his eyes. I giggle a little, biting my lip. "Happy birthday." "Thank you," I say softly, running my hands through my hair. A playful smile lays on his lips and he leans forward, kissing the very. very outer edge of my lip. He leans back but only two inches, and I bite my lip before kissing him again, tangling my hands in his hair. Starting to suck different places on his jawline, he kisses me once more before pulling away with a teasing smirk. I pout. "You're a tease." "That I am," He says, re-buttoning his shirt. I frown, reaching for my fingerless gloves and slipping them on before gathering my dark hair into a high ponytail, the ends tickling the nape of my neck. "What are you gonna wear for your special day?" "Uh...I dunno, actually." "It better have me drooling, Stunning." I get up, wrapping my arms around his torso from behind and giving it a little squeeze. He turns his head a little, although not moving the rest of his body, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip. I bring my face up to his we share the same breath, staying in that position for five seconds. "It'll be a desirable length," I whisper into his ear as I walk away, my ponytail swaying from side to side. ---- "Azora..." "Dammit, Channing, you ''broke up with ''me! So stop having people think that I broke your damn heart because you didn't even spare me half of a second to explain the incident!" "Can we not fight?" "WE ALREADY ARE!" "Summer, you're stressing," Haku murmurs into my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist. I sigh, already feeling like I'm about to cry. Nobody cares...my mother was the only one who'd understand, and dammit, even if Liza just lost hers....she didn't spend several months without them, alone, bruised...having her heart torn apart because there's a huge difference. She had someone there for her. Nobody devoted themselves for me. And as much as I am sorry for her, I can't deal with this anymore...Vivian had no spark...maybe I should force myself in that route...to life without lovers... "Stunning," Haku says, kissing my lips lightly. I don't even notice Channing storming out. "I hate seeing you troubled..." "I know...I just..." I sigh. "I'm just...tired...of everything." "Well, today is your day," He whispers, kissing my head softly. I'm already on the verge of tears, but force a smile anyway. "Summer, no...no sad smiles..." "Just...I wanna be alone. Leave me for a while...I just..." He looks at me before frowning and walking out as well, leaving me here tearing out strands of hair from my head. I give a scream of agony before sobbing again as Penelope opens the door, looking at me with watchful eyes. "Summer? What...what happened..." "Sorry, I just...ugh...I just...don't know what to do...I'm a hot mess..." I mutter through gritted teeth, as she plops down onto the bed, spinning me around and re-doing my hairdo. "Another fight?" "Almost," I say softly, looking at my reflection. Blotches of red went up my neck, and I had a scar on my neck. The day Channing left me...the day I cut... "Maybe...just...talk to Channing...a civil conversation." "...No." "But-" "No." "Why no-" "Because I'm with Haku, yeah, but Channing keeps coming back for me after ending the damn relationship - not even giving me time to explain the whole thing with Fabian - and now he's all I think about," I spill it completely, heaving a sigh. "He chases me down and tries to talk but with that look in his eyes...I try to convince myself that he's sorry, that he'll...I don't know..." "Maybe because he is." "But I ruin everything," I say, looking at my reflection in the mirror. "When he apologizes I don't accept it, when I need one he doesn't say it...By the Old Kings, I thought I was strong...now I'm just..." "Falling apart?" Penelope asks, turning me back around to face her and see the end result of her creation on top of my head. "Well, I'd leave the boy drama aside...today's your birthday, afterall. Enjoy it while you can, alright? We'll talk about this later." I force a smile, tears still in my eyes. "Okay." ---- "You promised never to bring up Bobby!" "You promised never to bring up my first kiss!" "That's not the same thing!" "It's always the same thing! And besides, you started this! Honestly, I was just fine, having a moment with my husband! We were about to leave and you wouldn't have even noticed but no, you have to threaten that with a captive audience!" "You started this when you said I like Channing!" I shout, the words rushing out like slush. I would've kept them in, but they're staying in my mind and I can't... "I don't! I won't! I can't! He and I were never a thing to begin with, he said so himself!" "Maybe if you stopped living in the clouds, you'd realize how hurt Channing is right now...He still cares...I saw it that night on your birthday..." "LIZA!" I yell, hugging her. She twists in an awkward manner. "You're an ass but you're my best friend still...I'm sorry." "I'm not the one you should say sorry to...Fine, I forgive you for what you said, but Channing still cares for you. So maybe if you'd leave the clouds and make up your mind about Haku and Channing, and my husband for that matter, then you'd find true love. Because honestly, with how you are going right now, Penelope will be married with five kids before you make up your mind." She turns around, leaving, and I want to say that being backstabbed is way better than getting stabbed through the stomach...and then turning the knife... (le small timeskip) "What happened?" Haku asks me, pulling me into a tight embrace. I stuff my face into his chest, crying. "I'm a mess...look at me...why are you even in love with me?" I ask, pulling my face from where it was and looking at him. "Don't you see? I'm twenty...I act like an effing child...I...I'm indecisive..." "You call those flaws," He says, kissing the top of my nose. "I call those perfections." "Don't sugarcoat it, Haku, tell me." I argue, wiping tears in frustration. He sighs before bringing me down to the bed, sitting beside me. I fold my hands in my lap. "Summer...as much as I want to say that Liza's right, that doesn't give her any right to be a person you aren't. You're wild...free...if you want to live life hassle free, then hell, it's her problem. I don't give a damn if she's the princess, queen, whatever...she doesn't have any right to stop me from loving you, Summer Azora," He says, bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing it gently. I force a smile. "However," His half-smile vanishes. "...I do want you to tell me...if you have feelings...for...you know..." He turns bright red and I knit my eyebrows. "Huh?" "Channing," He sputters out. "Do you have...feelings...for Ch-" "Haku, no!" I say, hugging him, preventing him from saying anything else. "I love you, and only you. Channing's in the past...we're the present and the future...you're the best thing that has ever happened to me...best birthday present, too...Haku..." "I know...I'm sorry for bringing him up, it's a sensitive topic...I just...she mentioned him...and..." I feel myself smile at his sensitivity. "I don't care about what she said. Channing's no longer a part of me, and he's just going to have to deal with regretting his own rejection," I say, smiling into his neck. He combs my hair, playing with it momentarily before nodding. "Okay...I love you, Summer." I bite my lip. "I love you too, Haku." And I go to bed just thinking about all the lies I just told. But I do love him. For better or for worse. Channing...he isn't in the picture anymore. Gone. Forever? I don't know. Maybe. And I'm not making his life a living hell on purpose. I don't even know if his life is a living hell. But I guess somewhere between that...I'm making him regret rejecting me. ---- Channing's POV We loaded the carriage and were off by now. Just seeing her straddle him whilst giggling like mad was disgusting. "Have you tried talking to her?" Gaia asks me, and I shrug. "I don't want to." I state simply. "Why?" Didn't he hear the way she was yelling at Liza? Like I was some piece of trash, yet she treats Haku like a prized posession. I don't even understand. Do I love her? Hell yes. But she's too blind to even see that... "I don't know," I lie. He clears his throat. "Anyways..." I don't really take note of what he's saying. Probably worthless. But I can't keep her off of my mind. Does she feel the same? Maybe she's faking laughs and acting, but inside she really cares. Maybe I just have to make a move...catch her alone. I was wrong for breaking us up, yes, but it didn't give her a right to move on, did it? Well, sure it did, I wasn't restricting her from that, but for a prick like him? I just...I guess it wouldn't be different with any other guy, would it? I got mad at her for Fabian...now Haku...no...I can't be jealous. Pfft, I'm not jealous. Jealous of what? My heartbreaker? I can't run back for her...not for that... Why did she have to be the one I fell in love with...and everything about her...I don't like it, but it draws me in...I can't resist it. A pull. Does she feel it too? Maybe she does, right? She has to...I can't be the only one...is this what happens after a breakup? Or maybe just love overall? Maybe I should just stay happy for her. She found a guy that forgives her...doesn't embarass her...cares for her...and even if he may be the most stuck-up guy I've ever met, there's nothing about him that seems...un-boyfriend worthy. She enjoys his cheesy jokes, his smiles, but has she ever enjoyed mine? I didn't even get to savor those moments...did she fall in love with my smile too, at one point? Did she enjoy falling asleep in my arms as she does with him? Maybe I was too blunt...I don't know. Too honest, maybe. But you can't help that if you love a person. Hell, I still love her. Maybe one day it'll die down. Maybe one day she'll come back for me for some odd reason...tell me that she loves me like she did before. Or maybe one day none of that will happen...and even then...I'll still love her...right? I need you, Summer...more than you'll ever know... ''------------------'' Summer's POV Haku nibbles on my neck, whispering sweet nothings in my ear, making me chuckle. I bite my lip, pushing him away playfully. "By the old kings, I've never seen a man who wants to-" "Wants to what?" He asks, lifting an eyebrow and giving a teasing smirk. I roll my eyes. "Nothing...It's so beautiful," I comment, looking around, my blue shawl wrapped around my shoulders. "Not as beautiful as you," Haku says, and I find myself grinning. He kisses me before pulling away, a lustful glint in his eyes. We continue walking, and I can hear someone, I think was Liza, mutter something as we approach someone. I frown, trying to see who it is, as I'm shorter than most of everyone here... "Liza," Lord Morthil says, looking at her. Wonderful...ruin this whole trip for today, yeah? "Your attitude would have gotten beaten if you grew up in Valond with-" "With regular moon elvish parents? Thanks but I'll turn down the offer," She rolls her eyes. "And any way, do you show any remorse at all? In case you haven't noticed, your own son-" "I know," He says, and I raise an eyebrow as things begin to feel...uncomfortable. "He was a disappointment to us all. The best thing to happen to us is when he left to marry that stupid noble girl." He says, and I begin to think he has no taste of mercy nor pity. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER THAT WAY!" Liza yells, and I already see light bouncing off the surface of her skin. I quickly cling onto Haku, who wraps me in his arms, kissing my forehead. "Dammit, I didn't want this to happen," I murmur softly, and he sighs, nodding. "I know...it's okay, though, things haven't gotten bad." He re-assures me, trailing kisses on my nose. "Gorgeous freckles, by the way," "Oh, shut up, they suck," I murmur, looking back over to the drama. I can't really make out what's happening, but I sigh in relief when Liza and Ander return. That is, until I hear some small squeal in a direction that's occupied by the crowd. I furrow my eyebrows as I begin running towards the sound, although Haku holds me back. "You okay?" "Where's Liza?!" I ask, panic dripping in the tone of my voice. "W-Where is she?!" "I don't know, why?" And by the time I manage to wriggle out of Haku's hold and find myself in the exact place of the noise, nobody's there. ---- "DAMMIT, HAKU, HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I LOST MY BEST FRIEND AND NOBODY KNOWS WHERE SHE IS, NOR WHO SHE'S WITH! AND - SURPRISE, SURPRISE, FABIAN IS GONE TOO! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU COULDN'T HAVE LET ME GO SEE, COULD YOU?!" "Summer, calm down," Haku says, his cheeks pigminted with pink. His eyes drag up to mine, sadness in his eyes. "I was stupid, I...I should've know..." "YES, YOU SHOULD HAVE!" I scream, my voice raw. We were basically stranded at the inn, no idea of where the Queen had gone... My eyes dart across the room and to Channing, who's eyes look onto mine almost instantaneously, although quickly avert. I frown, a pinching feeling in my gut. "Summer, I'm sorry..." I sniffle, wiping tears from my cheeks. Haku gets up, wrapping his arms around me, engulfing me in warmth and comfort. I sigh shakily, clinging onto him as if it were my life at stake and not Liza's. "I don't want to lose her..." I say after a while, minutes of being in his arms. He closes his eyes, kissing the top of my head. "I know. She's headstrong...she'll survive...she has to. We've been through this before and got through it..." He grabs my hand, bringing it up to his lips, kissing it as his eyes flutter shut. "We got through it together. And that's what we'll have to do now." "Promise?" I ask, and he nods, opening his eyes again. "I promise," I murmur, and he crashes his lips onto mine, pressing me up against the wall forcefully. I suck in a short breath once our lips part, but they eventually meet mine again, and I give him one last kiss before pushing him away by his chin, his honey brown eyes burning into mine. "Let's do this when we're alone," I suggest, my face flushed after seeing Channing from the corner of my eye. He nods, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Alright." "I'm gonna go talk to Penelope...don't be naughty," I say with a teasing smile, giggling slightly as I walk over to the girl. "Summer, look at Sky," She says, the girl cradled in her arms. "Isn't she adorable? Kids...they're just...so...cuddly!" I smile. "Sky's beautiful." The girl giggles, reaching for my hair. "I think she likes your hair. Like, the hundreth time she's done that," Penelope murmurs, scowling at me. "Curse you and your damn hair." "My 'damn' hair is actually pretty attractive, according to the girl," I smirk, kissing the child on the head softly. She begins crying. "Ugh...any form of physical contact reminds her of her mother...dammit, Ander!" "Aww, no, don't cry," I whisper, gesturing for Penelope to hand her over. She hesitates before giving her to me, and I rock her gently back and forth, humming some random tune. Sky still cries. "ANDER!" Penelope screams again, Ander rushing over. He quickly scoops her up out of my arms, which leaves me speechless as I cross my arms. "Couldn't have done it so swiftly," I say sarcastically. "Thanks for giving me notice. I was enjoying looking at her, actually." "You're welcome, unimportant camp girl." He says, smirking in satisfaction after I blush in embarrassment. Penelope sighs, leaning against a wall. "I hope Liza's safe." "Me too...but she has to be, right?" "Maybe." She shrugs, biting into an apple. ---- I tilt my head back, gulping down some ale as Penelope walks over to me, her eyebrows knitted. "Hey, you're with Haku, right? He's your boyfriend?" "Yeah, why?" I ask, confused. "Go outside of the inn." Unsure, I place my bottle on the counter before stepping outside, not seeing anything at first. Continuing to walk, I take a left turn and find myself in the middle of some hardcore makeout scene between Haku and Vivian. My heart instantly sinks to my stomach and my hand flies up to my mouth as I swallow bile back down. "Haku?" I manage to squeak out, tears in my eyes. "What the hell?" He pulls away quickly, his jaw dropping once he sees me. "Summer...I...I can explain-" "Why are you kissing Vivian? Your sister?" I question, furrowing my eyebrows. "What the hell is going on? Is there something you're hiding from me?!" My necklace begins pulse and I already feel anger bubbling within me. "For starters, uh...Haku...Haku and I...we aren't..." "Related," He finishes the sentence for her, walking towards me. A tight feeling squeezes around my hand and I notice the electricity. "But Summer...please...please forgive me...we were drunk...and..." "DAMN YOU!" I scream, the first zap of energy missing by half of a centimeter. His eyes widen as Vivian ducks out of the way, diving towards the ground. "YOU'VE BEEN HAVING AN AFFAIR THIS WHOLE TIME?!" I scream, tears in my eyes. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" "Summer..." "I ASKED A QUESTION!" I yell, sending another bolt, although missing purposely. It's mainly just for scare. "YES! I'VE BEEN HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH VIVIAN THE ENTIRE TIME THAT I LIED SAYING I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?! SHE'S BEEN MY GIRLFRIEND FOR A YEAR NOW, AND WE CAME TO YOU KNOWING THAT YOU WERE ROYAL, POPULAR! We...we didn't have any of that...forgive me, Summer..." "That's...That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard in my entire life, Haku Peterson...I..." The electricity dies from my hands as I fall to the ground, the ring of the outer edge of my white, poofy dress circling me. Just when I thought I had fallen in love again...this...this happens... "Dammit," I whisper, and he instantly walks over, going to hug me before a voice interrupts. "Summer?" I hear a familiar feminine voice asks, and I look up quickly to see Liza glaring at Haku. "What happened here?!" She demands, and I feel my heart get caught up in my throat. "I was stupid..." Haku admits, looking at her with sadness in his eyes. "I...I cheated on her with Vivian..." Slap. Liza slaps him. Hard. Literally, not even kidding, that slap could be heard from one thousand miles whether or not you're a noble... "I knew it..." She says, before slapping him again. He bites his lip, a splash of color on his left cheek. "You perverted prick...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!" "Liza, don't-" I start, but she interrupts. "AND YOU, I WARNED YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU GET WITH CHANNING EARLIER? DAMMIT, SUMMER, YOU DUMBASS!" "I...I..." "Liza, don't hurt him," Vivian pleads, and I refrain from rolling my eyes. Mainly because I'm falling apart as my best friend is beating the living crap out of my cheating ex-boyfriend. "SHUT UP YOU WENCH!" "Liza," Suddenly Ander and everyone else is here. Now everyone knows I've been cheating on. And when I go to look at Channing, I see him glance at me for half of a second before walking off, shaking his head in disappointment. ---- I wake up at the camp, no exact clue of how I got here. Gaia's face is the first thing I wake up to, and I jerk up, confused and frankly quite curious. "H-how?" I snap my head up to him as he chuckles, his dark black glossy hair spiked up. "Don't worry about it. Nothing happened, you just passed out from an overdose of ale and I brought you to camp. I assumed you didn't want to wake up to Haku and Vivian, nor Channing, so...but don't worry, I'm not in this tent. It was originally you, Liza and Penelope and-" "Yeah, yeah whatever," I say, pulling my hair up into a sloppy-done bun. "Where's the prick?" "Which one?" "...Haku," I ask, his name rolling off of my tongue with disgust. "Outside, maybe." "Alright." I murmur, swinging my legs over and getting up, walking outside to find Liza and Ander making out. I roll my eyes as something soft meets my hand, and I quickly pull it back, turning around and facing the one and only... "Oh, look here, it's the prick," I say, crossing my arms. "You know, I really thought I'd be able to settle down, but apparently not." "Summer, I just wanted to come back and say I'm sorry. I was wrong for what I did...but just...please forgive me...you've been in my shoes, haven't you?" I think about it. Yeah, it feels quite awful, but not awful enough... "I didn't fake a family relationship with someone who obviously isn't my family...sure, I cheated, but at least it was right in the open, and the relationship didn't go on for a YEAR!" I feel myself sobbing and laughing at the same time, probably looking like a mess. "I AM NOTHING WITHOUT YOU, HAKU! NOTHING! AND YOU RUINED ME! RIGHT AFTER MY BREAKUP, RIGHT? WAS THAT INTENDED TO HAPPEN, HUH?!" "YES IT WAS!" He screams back, before a high-pitched cry rings out and I begin to almost panic. That is, until a crowd of people burst into the camp, armed with swords, daggers, etc... Haku pulls out his katana, fighting one that comes straight for him, although sheilding me. "Go, Summer." "What?! No!" "I SAID GO!" I swallow dryly before beginning to run, not having time to look for anyone else. Not with such a big crowd. That is, until I feel a sharp, searing pain in my stomach, sending me spiralling to the ground, squeezing my eyes close. I give a blood-curdling scream as I watch Haku fall to the ground, a blade pretruding through his chest. No...no... Looking down at my abdomen, I see the tip, that looks like a nail, stick out from the liquid scarlet that gushes out of my wound. I whimper softly, clutching my stomach, trying to stop the unbearable pain. I don't understand...no normal wound hurts this bad... I look at Channing who's in battle, finding him looking at me as his jaw drops. I cry out as another pain sparks in my stomach and I look down, seeing the top of a dart. A blowgun. "Summer, dear," A familiar voice says, one that's oddly familiar. I see a familiar pair of brown eyes as the person removes their mask, revealing their face. "Vivian?" "I've always envied you..." She says, pulling out the dart and sending me into a state of agony, causing me to wail in pain. "The thing is...I never thought that...well, you'd be..." "I'd be what?" I ask, my vision already blurring at the outer rim. She pulls out the other dart, more in a yanking motion, my maroon blood coating it. I grimace when she takes her fingers and rubs it on my face, the smell of my own blood nauseating. "Summer...I thought you knew...it was so obvious..." "What was so obvious?!" I ask, panicking. "What are you implying?!" "I'm not implying anything, Summer..." She pauses, sneering. "But the news will have you go insane...if it wasn't for you," She says, the look transforming into something more...upset. "If you didn't walk in on us, Haku wouldn't have died today...I wouldn't have had to kill you...but mainly, I wouldn't have to murder an unborn child." "W-What child?!" "Poor, stupid girl...Channing's the father...or at least, he was. Not anymore." She stabs me again, and I shriek loudly. "It probably would have been Haku, but then again, I couldn't let that happen, could I? I'm sorry the poor thing developing in your stomach had to go so soon. I intended to kill it later, more painfully...like torture, almost. But unfortunately it has to be done quickly before your little friends tattle on me." "P-please..." And I hear my heart echo in my ears as she gets pushed out of the way, Channing cupping my face, although his face oddly wide and blurry. I frown, trying to get my eyes to adjust, but to no avail as his mouth open but everything he's saying muffled. "Summer, can you hear me? Summer....Summer I love you, please! I love you, don't die, NO!" And my whole body goes limp in his arms. Channing's POV "Summer...come on...please...please...don't..." I say, already feeling everything behind me crumble. I hug her close to my chest as her head bobbles, her hair stringy. Holding her hand in my own, the warmth begins to vanish and an icy feeling replaces it, nearly freezing my hand. I look down, seeing her sticky blood immediately attach to my shirt, and I nearly gag. Watching her die...now I realized it...I loved her all along... "Azora," I whisper into her hair. "Please...don't go...not yet...I didn't even get to show you everything I wanted to...take you all the places that you wanted to go...I didn't...I didn't even get to say the three words yet, I-dammit, this is hard...this can't be goodbye...this isn't goodbye...Azora, tell me that this isn't goodb-" "I'm so sorry, she and I were... were close... She, she didn't know it but she was pregnant and I just... Channing, I'm so sorry... you two would have had a beautiful baby." Vivian says, rubbing my back in circles. I shift uncomfortably, kissing Summer's blue, cold lips...but of course that wouldn't wake her up... "I just wish I could have done something... I..." Dammit, she should have done something. "She was my best friend." A loud smacking sound is heard, and when I look up, I see Vivian stumble back a little, reaching up for her nose. "You hated her! You lying bitch!" Liza yells, rage in her eyes. I don't care...I just want Summer back... "Summer, come on...you're strong...determined...clever...just...I don't know...I'm so stupid, I should have came as soon as I realized..." I say, trying not to cry. No, I can't cry. I already have cried... "If it wasn't for her, Haku and I would be somewhere else, living happily. She killed it," Vivian says, and I look down at Summer one last time before laying her back down in the grass, her hair engulfing the grass around her. I begin walking towards the blonde. "You should have had better taste in friends, because you and I aren't so different." I push Liza back, looking straight down at Vivian. "You killed Summer...you will pay for this." "Pay? What are you going to do, huh? Kill me and everyone will think you're the monster. Without proof, you two are helpless." She sneers, making me almost vomit in my mouth. "You're a bitch and you'll pay for this," Liza says. "Even if it means we bring Summer back from the dead so she can kill you. You will pay." She begins walking towards Summer, and I sigh, trying to contain my anger. Instead, I roll the ring in between my index and thumb finger, the same one with Lapis Lazuli, the same type of material Summer would always pronounce wrong...by the old kings, I miss her so much... ---- "Oh, looks like the broken-hearted, coward-acting wimpy sun elf prick is here, what a surprise!" Vivian says with a fake enthusiastic tone in her voice. I stalk towards her, twirling around the katana in my hand, which I totally didn't take from Summer's dead boyfriend... "You...you..." "I am what? If the phrase 'sticks and stone may break my bones but words can never hurt me' only applied to one person, it would apply to me." She says, smirking confidently. "Now what are you going to do?" "How about we start with the story," I propose, taking out the katana from it's sheath and placing the blade to her neck. "Or, you know, if you refuse...it won't be pretty." She stands up, pushing down the blade with her hand, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You're going to kill me anyway, Chans," She says, spitting on my neck. I quickly bring my elbow up to my face but her reflexes are faster as she blocks it with her wrist. "And I'm willing to die keeping every single unknown thing about me kept under the 'secret' category." "You....you will give me answers...." "You want information? An answer?" She asks, and for once, I'm hopeful. I don't even know why. Maybe because I'm desperate to know something - anything that'll bring me closer to bringing my baby back. "It was fun watching each streak of light and dark greens in her glassy eyes fade, each last bit strength as she tried to pry my hand off the handle of my little combat knife dwindling, each breath slowly getting softer and slower," She starts, and I feared this. She knew my weakness...she knew how to manipulate everyone, gathering information on their weaknesses and strengths...and this...this is my own weakness... "I smudged the liquid crimson that gushed from her wound, like a waterfall, almost, onto her rosy little cheeks, covering those ugly ass freckles...and I began laughing...cackling after you pushed me out of the way...I had did it...I had done what I wished to accomplish-" "STOP!" I yell, my arms and legs trembling with anger. I realized what I wanted to do. I didn't intend for it to happen, but since the witch won't give me any answers, I have to. I want to. I want to kill her. "Is it too damaging? Or too little of detail? Maybe I should add that the look on her face was priceless when she found out that I had just stabbed the life out of her little baby..." "STOP IT!" "She was even more surprised to find out that you were the father...her pupils dilating...the sudden flinch wriggling through her hands as she begged for mercy..." "YOU-" "She didn't want to die. But she didn't struggle, ha, she couldn't struggle. Two darts to the belly and a knife in the torso isn't exactly enjoyable, right?" I feel myself starting to cry as I drop the weapon, sinking to my knees. No, this was all bullcrap. She's making this up to hurt me...to break me...I can't let her win... "Aww...baby, it's okay..." She says, her voice high-pitched as she crouches down in front of me, an elastic smile planted onto her face. I feel my breathing get heavier as my eyes find hers, and I realize that I'm pure livid... "She was always in the way, anyway," She whispers, leaning in and pressing her crusty lips against mine. As badly as I want to push her off, this may be exactly the chance I need... I kiss her back passionately, luring her in. She wraps an arm around my neck, kissing me harder, fiercer... Wrapping an arm around her back, I paw around slowly before finding the katana, and slowly pulling it back towards me. Still continuing to kiss her, I drive the blade through her stomach after pulling away a split second before, making sure I watch the look on her face. She gasps, looking down and placing her fingers on the handle, shock in her eyes. "And you say that Haku was the only one you loved...you...you bitch..." I mutter, before yanking it back and watching as blood drips from her lips and she gives me a smirk. "Love is a game that I win in most cases...the trick is..." She says, licking the blood of her bottom lip but her eyes still burning into mine. "I cheat." A burning sensation makes it's way to my collarbone and I groan as she shoves me to the ground, straddling me. She slams the knife into the ground, the blade luckily missing my face by a centimeter and drilling itself into the moist dirt. "Summer was an obstacle, sweetie. Why fall in love with someone who'll only slow you down?" She questions, pulling the knife back and aiming again, but the turn of my head makes a world of a difference as the blade finds it's way into my ear. I shout in pain but she covers my mouth, yanking the knife out of my ear and placing it against my neck. "Where's little Azora to save you now? Oh wait, that's right, I killed her. Brutal murder. Now it's your turn, no stupid little girl to stand in my w-" I swing the katana at her head, not even looking or using any more than poor accuracy, but back away quickly as it slices her entire head off, mutilating it. I don't even question it, I reach over for my bag, grabbing the head and examining it. Her expression is blank; her eyes are stuck, although a darker brown. She's a little more pale than before, and her hair is more in waves than tight curls, but nonetheless, she's still the cold-hearted witch that took the love of my life away... So I get up, katana coated with fresh blood, walking back to where Liza and Ander are located. ---------------------------- Summer's POV My eyes flutter open and I begin coughing, a dry feeling in my throat. I don't even notice where I am but I continuing coughing, gasping for all the air I can recieve. My eyes darting around the place, I swallow dryly. "How did I-How did I get here?" "Summer," Channing says, and I look up to see his face close to mine. Realizing that he's holding me, I wrap my arms around him as Ander leaves. "You're not mad?" I ask, and I look up to see tears in his eyes, which catches me by surprise. "Yes, I'm furious, but that doesn't matter because you're alive," He says, breathing out a sigh of relief. "...I'm confused." "You're alive, Azora..." "...Yeah, Channing, I am," I say, smiling sheepishly. He begins crying. "I watched you die...I...I...and you're here now...I...Azora...I..." "I'm okay....and I think the little biscuit inside of me is, too," I add, bashfully. "...I love you so, so much." He says, kissing me. Once our lips part, I nod. "I love you too..." "I won't ever leave you again...I'll stay by your side...even when death do us part..." He says, kissing me again. I wrap my arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss before dropping them. "Ander and Liza..." I murmur in realization. "Ander and Liza...! I have to go see them, come on!" I cheer, hopping out of his arms and beginning to run. Right before I even get to take off, he holds my shoulders, looking down at me. "No." "But-" "No...no running...take it easy for a bit...I don't want you to fall." He says, kissing my forehead. I pout, crossing my arms as we begin towards the direction of the castle. "SUMMER!" I hear Liza shout once we come through the entrance, and she throws her arms around me, making me stagger back for some balance. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...I thought I lost you...don't ever leave me again..." "I promise," I say, patting her back lightly. "I just...the baby!" "If Sky was brought back with you, I'm pretty sure it survived," Ander answers after I realize that he's there. And even though he can be quite a jackass, I'm still glad to see him here, too... "Oh now what?" Ander asks, and Liza bites her lip. "I think I might be pregnant." She answers, and my jaw drops. "No way," I cross my arms over my chest. "You've got to be kidding me." "So, you must tell me...are you sure the little bugger is alive?" She asks, and I smile, shrugging slightly. "I think so..." I say, placing my teeth over my bottom lip. I look up at Channing and smile, and he smiles in return, a dazzled glint in his eyes. I grab his cheek, pulling his face in the direction of my own, kissing him slowly. "There are several guest rooms, you can stay in whichever one you want," I hear Liza say, and I pull away from Channing, biting my lip. "Please don't take me to the same one from Liza's wedding, Channing..." "Mind reader," He murmurs, smiling warmly as he pulls my hand along, down the same hallway from that day... Lifting me up off of my feet, he opens the door, closing it behind him before dropping me onto the bed, sitting down beside me. "And I promise, Azora..." He says, leaning closer to me as I run my fingers through his glossy hair. "I'll kiss you back." And after a few minutes of intense kissing, I eventually fall asleep in his arms, smiling smugly. Category:Ascension Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories by Blissfully Mine Category:Unfinished